


of sunflowers and tulips

by ragingdrumboner



Series: of flowers and coffee cups [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: in which sugawara koushi falls for the flower shop owner next door.





	of sunflowers and tulips

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a companion piece to "of lilacs and roses" which was a fic from a writing prompt i received! i implied some daisuga in it and wanted to explore it some more! this can definitely be read as a standalone but it'd be cool if you give it's companion a read too!

Koushi hummed softly as he walked out of the backroom, somewhat glad that the activity in the shop had died down now. It was to be expected considering it was close to closing, besides, they had had a healthy sized lunch rush earlier that day, so slow activity right now really wasn’t too much of a concern. As Koushi padded through the shop, he spotted Tanaka sitting by the window, apparently enamoured by whatever was outside. Sliding over to the shaved headed man, he quickly saw what it was that held Tanaka’s attention so fiercely.

Outside were their new neighbors, Koushi had seen the sign for the flower shop go up a few days ago but this was the first he had seen of the people running it. His eyes drifted between the two men outside who were unloading flowers from a massive truck. However, when the shorter haired of the two turned, Koushi felt his heart skip.

_Holy shit. He was gorgeous._

His face was ruggedly handsome with perfect dark brown hair that was cropped short, though it only added to his rough but very attractive appearance. Koushi’s eyes were drawn to the way his muscles flexed when he picked up a pot of not quite fully grown sunflowers and he couldn’t help but acknowledge the stirring in his stomach. 

“Mmh, he’s cute,” the slight man hummed, peering over Tanaka’s shoulder. His friend jumped and whirled to look up at Koushi.

“Huh? Wha? Who?” The clearly startled man stuttered, having not realized Koushi was right there.

Koushi pointed a hand out to the shorter haired of the two, “him, the short haired one,” he pointed out, not really paying any mind to his longer haired companion. Tanaka visibly relaxed, leaning back a little bit from where he sat on the window sill.

“Oh,” he gave a little laugh, “I hadn’t even noticed,” he admitted to Koushi, running a hand over his fuzzy head.

Koushi quirked a brow, “no?” He hummed and smirked a little bit, “all the better then,” he chuckled, straightening up. He glanced towards the clock on the opposite wall, seeing that it was just about time to close. He knocked a hand against Tanaka’s shoulder, “come on,” he urged, “there’ll be time to stare at cute flower shop guys later, we have stuff to clean and get ready for tomorrow,” Koushi told him. The older of the two looked out the window one last time, stealing another glance at the aforementioned ‘cute flower shop guy’ before stepping away to complete his nightly tasks.

\--

When the two guys from next door walked in around lunch time, Koushi found himself hovering by the counter. He idly cleaned an already quite clean spot on the counter, half watching while Tanaka took the pair’s order. Hearing the first one’s request, Ennoshita, apparently, he quickly began to prepare the drink. Though he was really more interested in Ennoshita’s companion’s name and order. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when the handsome man standing at the counter ordered just a black coffee. Koushi wasn't sure why, but it just felt right. He leaned over and pushed Ennoshita’s sweetened drink to him before moving to pour the single black coffee. He glanced at the name on the cup.

 _Daichi._

Koushi glanced up from his position on the counter, looking over to Daichi with a little smirk. “Just black, huh?” He asked, tilting the coffee pot carefully and letting the liquid pour into the cup placed on the counter.

“Yeah,” he heard Daichi’s friend laugh, “it’s all he ever gets, I don't understand how he can drink it like that,” he hummed, pressing his cup to his lips. Koushi moved and handed the cup out to Daichi who took it carefully as he started to speak.

“I just don't like my coffee filled with all sorts of weird flavors and sweeteners,” he explained with a little shrug, taking a sip from his coffee. 

Koushi leaned onto the counter, resting his head in his hand, making it so it was tilted ever so slightly to the side. It was a position he had donned before whenever he found interest in a customer, and it had proved to be successful most of the time. He just prayed it'd be successful here too. Koushi let out a little hum as his eyes came to a rest on Daichi, “hm, well, it’s not my taste, but it takes someone awfully strong to drink their coffee that way,” he crooned.

A light but visible blush rose to Daichi’s cheeks as Koushi murmured the words, he stared down at his coffee abashedly. “Ah, well, I dunno about that,” he half murmured, fidgeting a little bit with the lid of his coffee cup.

Koushi waved his hand, “aw, come on! Don’t try to deny it, I saw you carrying all those big flower pots outside yesterday,” he nearly purred. The ashen haired barista smiled and held out a single slender hand, “I’m Sugawara Koushi, by the way, but everyone just calls me Suga.” 

Daichi smiled now and took Koushi’s hand in his own, “pleased to meet you Suga, I’m Sawamura, but I prefer Daichi,” he returned. 

“So, you own the flower shop next door?” Koushi asked, tilting his head. 

The dark haired man nodded, “yep, I’ve always wanted to work with flowers but never really found any shops I liked working in, so I opened my own,” he explained. 

“Wow,” Koushi breathed, “that's really incredible,” he told him, pushing a hand through his hair, some of it having fallen into his eyes. 

Daichi blushed a little bit again, “well it wasn't easy, but I’m pretty excited about it.” He paused and looked around, “you own this place?”

Koushi waved his hand a bit, “sorta, my parents own it but they're not here too much, so it’s mostly just me running everything, I’ll probably own it someday but,” he shrugged, “no rush.”

“That's really cool too,” Daichi told him, glancing down at his watch, “ah, we better start heading back.” 

“Oh!” Koushi halted him, reaching for discarded receipt and a stray pen. Koushi bent over and scribbled down a series of numbers, his phone number to be exact, before sliding the slip across the counter. “Here, this is my number, hit me up sometime? Hm?” He tilted his head to the side again, a little smirk playing across his mouth. 

Daichi blushed again and took the slip, nodding. “Yes, of course,” he smiled a half smile at Koushi, “I’ll see you around Suga-san,” he said ever so formally. Koushi only smiled and nodded, wiggling his fingers in a little wave.

“Byeee,” he purred, watching as the pair left the shop. Koushi smiled and grabbed the rag he had abandoned on the counter and began to clean out the coffee pot, unaware of how Tanaka was now gawking at him.

“How do you so that?” He asked, sliding over next to Koushi.

“Do what?” He asked smugly, not looking up at his amazed companion.

Tanaka huffed, “you know! That!” He threw his hand to where Koushi had been leaning just a few minutes ago. Koushi couldn't control the little laugh that bubbled up from his chest before giving a shrug and a smile.

“I dunno, charm? Confidence?” He glanced to Tanaka and quirked a brow, “didn't really peg you to be the type who would need help with flirting,” he smirked. 

The taller of the two sighed, running a hand over his head. “Normally I don't! But there's just something about this guy that's just...different. I feel all tongue-tied around him,” he admitted and Koushi couldn't help but notice the sneaking blush that painted his cheeks.

“Hm,” Koushi began, “well maybe this more of a crush than just attraction, which would explain why you're having so much trouble,” he hummed, swiping the damp rag across the counter once more.

“Maybe…” Tanaka trailed off before drifting off to clean some tables. Koushi pulled away from the counter and stole a glance at his phone which laid dormant in his apron pocket. The ashen haired man grinned when he saw a text from an unknown number. Glancing up, he looked to Tanaka who was still wiping down tables while half staring out the window.

“Hey Tanaka, I’m gonna slip in back a moment to take care of something,” he called out to his friend. Tanaka only gave a murmur of assent before Koushi ducked into the back room, pulling out his phone. 

It was just who he expected, Daichi, the man he had met not twenty minutes ago. Koushi laughed to himself softly at how formal the text was, oddly befitting the black coffee loving, flower shop owner. Koushi sat down carefully in the computer chair, quickly working up a reply. He hasn't even realized how much time had passed until the rap of Tanaka’s knuckles on the open door startled him out of his wits.

“Hey, its six, want me to lock up? The cleanings all done and everything,” he told Koushi, leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh, yeah,” Koushi murmured, sitting up and cracking his back. He combed a hand through his blond locks before glancing to Tanaka, “so, you gonna go and ask, what was his name, Ennoshita-san, out now?” He winked, smirking as he leaned back against the chair again.

Tanaka grew visibly flustered and immediately started fidgeting, “what? No! I…” he looked away and huffed, “I’m not even sure if he likes me, plus, if he did, I wouldn't even know what to say,” he lamented, knocking his head back against the wooden frame he leaned on.

Koushi scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Tanaka, come on, don't be dense, of course he likes you,” he told his friend, “did you _see_ the way he was looking at you? He’s just as head over heels as you are,” Koushi chuckled, glancing down at his phone again.

“Okay, well, let's say he is, what should I do about it?” Tanaka asked, quirking a brow.

“Ask him on a date, of course,” Koushi shrugged.

“You make it sound so simple!” Tanaka threw his hands up.

“It is!”

Tanaka sighed, “well it's easy for you to say, besides, don't you have someone you should be asking out?” He inquired, pointing a finger at the phone in Koushi’s hand.

“Already have,” Koushi smirked, wiggling the little device, “tomorrow, after work, we’re going and getting some food,” he boasted.

The shaved headed man sighed, “you're no help,” he complained, crossing his arms.

“Aw, so mean, Tanaka-kun,” he whined, pouting his tongue out at the younger of the two, “please, you'd be way more helpless than you already are if it weren't for me,” he purred.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tanaka affirmed, waving a hand dismissively.

Koushi gave a smug little hum, “well, anyways, when you're ready, you should definitely ask Ennoshita-san out, but don't wait too long, and don't worry,” he waved his hand, “I’ll help you all you need so that it works, alright?”

Tanaka nodded, “alright,” he said, smiling a bit again.

“Good, now go home, you and your romantic troubles are stressing me out,” he stood up, ushering the taller of the two out the door. “I’ll text you later, okay? But don't work yourself up thinking about this too much, it'll all work out,” he promised. Tanaka nodded and began to walk out towards the front door, throwing a hand up in a farewell wave.

“See ya, Suga-san,” he called out before grabbing his bag and slipping out the door. Koushi only waved in return, watching as Tanaka left before he began to get ready to leave as well. As he collected his things and grabbed his keys, he heard the soft ping of his text tone to off. Glancing down, he smiled when he saw it was Daichi who had texted him and again, his heart started to race over the excitement of their date tomorrow. Humming happily to himself, Koushi pushed open the door, locking it as it slowly swung shut before he started on his journey home.

\--

Seven P.M. couldn't have come fast enough.

Koushi had decided to get ready at the shop as it would've taken too long to walk back to his apartment, and he spent the entire time feeling anxious. 

Koushi’s anxiety came and went, though it seemed to come more than it went but he had learned to deal with it for the most part. He tugged at his button down shirt, trying to figure out just how high to button it. Too high, and he'd look like some first year in high school going to his first school dance, but too low and he'd look like some sleazy guy at the bar who hit on every ass in sight. Koushi let out a little frustrated whine as he looked in the mirror that they had plastered to the office door.

Upon apparently hearing Koushi’s cry of distress, Tanaka poked his head around the door, “everything alright in here?” He asked, frowning a bit.

“Don't you have customers?” Koushi questioned, trying his best not to snap at his friend.

Tanaka shook his head, “nah, it’s closing time.” He pushed the door open a little bit more and stepped inside, “what's up?” 

Koushi threw his hands in the air, “I’m a disaster!” He cried, reeling his head back before letting it drop forwards, his chin hitting his chest in defeat.

“Aw, come on, don't say that,” Tanaka crooned, “come on, let's figure you out, it ain't gonna do you any good to go on your date all freaking out like this.”

Koushi huffed and raised his head again, letting Tanaka get a better view of him. He passively fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt and tugged at the natural wrinkles in his pants, trying to fix the flaws that weren't there.

“Suga, you look _fine_ and I seriously doubt Daichi is going to stop liking you because of your _clothes_ ,” he chuckled, leaning back with his arms crossed.

He sighed, “yeah, yeah, I guess,” he fixed his hair which had begun to stray a little wayward. He looked at himself again, “are you sure this okay? Maybe I should just fix this button…” his hands went up to fidget with the buttons again, only to be swatted away by Tanaka.

“You're _fine!_ Stop fussing so much, you look great and Daichi’s going to like you no matter how you look, okay?” Tanaka asked, practically scolding the slender man now.

Koushi nodded, “right, right, okay,” he dropped his hands and checked his watch, “he should be here soon, should I wait back here or in the shop? Would I look too eager if I waited in the shop? But if I wait back here it might look like I don't care…” Koushi bit his lip, feeling his anxiety rise again.

“Oh my God, Suga, take a deep breath. What happened to all that charm and confidence nonsense?” Tanaka questioned, raising a single brow.

“I don't know! I've never felt anxious over stuff like this before...I usually just feel anxious over other things but not dates…” Koushi trailed off, scratching at his wrist absentmindedly.

Tanaka sighed, “well, anyways, I’d probably wait here in the back, that way you can do the whole ‘elegant reveal’ and all that nonsense,” Tanaka joked, smirking now. Koushi only nodded and sat down.

“Yeah, okay, good idea,” he pushed a hand through his hair again and found himself bouncing his leg nervously. Tanaka shook his head, smiling despite the little bit of frustration he was feeling.

“I’ll go wait out there and come get you when he arrives, okay?”

Koushi nodded, “okay, okay, yeah,” he took a deep breath, “what if this goes bad? Shit, what if he realizes he doesn't like me? What if -- “

“Suga! Enough! No more what ifs!” Tanaka cried, exasperated. He leaned forwards and placed his hands on both sides of Koushi’s head, “this is going to go well, you're going to have a great time and so is Daichi. He likes you and you like him, you'll be _great_

Koushi looked up at him and nodded, swallowing another nervous breath. “Yes...yes, okay,” he rambled. Koushi felt his heart stop when he heard the tinkling of the bell from the front door, signaling Daichi’s arrival. 

"Hello?” The familiar voice called. 

“Oh my Goooood,” Koushi whined, breaking his head away from Tanaka’s grip to press his hands to his face. 

Tanaka stood up and let out a little huff, “okay, okay, I’ll go and meet him while you collect yourself, but don't take too long, just remember, _it’ll all be okay_.” He reminded before ducking out. 

Koushi nodded and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his trembling hands and racing heart. 

_Tanaka is right. This’ll go great. Daichi likes me and is a really good guy and I like him. It’ll be fine._ He thought to himself. Standing up, he fixed his hair one last time before ducking out of the office. 

He walked slowly to the front where Tanaka and Daichi were talking quietly. Daichi was the first to see him and Koushi could see him stiffen with a soft blush rising to his cheeks. Koushi felt his own blush start to come on at giving Daichi such a reaction. 

“Suga, hey,” Daichi said softly, still a little flustered. 

Koushi smiled and rubbed his arm, “hey,” he greeted, just as softly. 

"You...you look um, you look great,” Daichi stammered out as Koushi approached them. 

Koushi was definitely blushing now, he looked down, a little embarrassed, for a moment before looking up again. “Thank you,” he murmured warmly, “so do you.” 

“Um, thanks,” he paused, “oh, uh, I brought these for you,” he suddenly raised his hand, and in his grip was a bouquet of yellow tulips. “They mean um, cheerful thoughts, which reminded me of you and uh, well I thought you'd like them.” Daichi was still clearly nervous in every word he spoke, and with every word, Koushi found himself falling more and more. 

“Oh, Daichi,” he breathed, reaching out to take the bouquet, “that's so sweet, thank you so much, they're gorgeous,” Koushi sighed happily, looking over the bright and beautiful tulips. He glanced to Tanaka, who was still lingering nearby, “Tanaka, do you mind putting these in a vase for me? I’ll take them home with me later, but I don't want them to get dried out,” he explained, still smiling and blushing something fierce. 

Tanaka nodded and took the flowers, leaving Koushi and Daichi alone now. Koushi shifted, “so, ready to go?” He asked. 

Daichi nodded, “yep,” he confirmed, walking out with Koushi trailing closely behind. 

"So,” Koushi began once they left the shop, “where were you thinking of going?” He asked, walking alongside the slightly taller man. 

"There's this little place down the street that's really nice, I figured we could go there?” He looked to Koushi, seeking approval. 

Koushi smiled, “sounds perfect” he purred as they walked down the street. 

_\--_

The date ended far better than Koushi ever could have hoped, and as he stumbled down the street, clutching onto Daichi’s arm, Daichi’s _strong_ arm, he found himself completely overrun by joy. 

__Koushi let out a little giggle, a sign of just a bit too much to drink, though, to be fair, Daichi was just about as tipsy as he was. Daichi pressed his head into Koushi’s soft hair, laughing softly over nothing in particular. Neither were heavily drunk, just the pleasant little space between sober and drunk where the world was just _funny_ and everything felt kind of light. _ _

__Koushi continued to cling to Daichi’s arm as they approached Koushi’s building, Koushi found himself releasing a little whine. “Heyy, you should walk me up to my apartment,” he tugged on Daichi’s sleeve, hiccuping a bit, “there's lotsa stairs and I…” he hiccuped again, “d’n’t wanna die on the way up there.”_ _

__“Isn't,” Daichi paused, trying to gather his scrambled thoughts, “isn't there an elevator?” He asked, voice a little slurred._ _

__“Yeah, but ‘t’s broken,” Koushi lamented, drooping forwards. “Besides, maybe you can come in if you want,” he added, rubbing his face._ _

__“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Daichi murmured back as the two began their perilous journey up the few flight of stairs to Koushi’s apartment._ _

__Once they reached their destination, Koushi fumbled with the keys before pushing them into the lock. He swung open the door, dragging Daichi in with him._ _

__The two made their way to Koushi’s couch, where they both flopped onto the rather plush cushions. Koushi draped himself across the back of couch, rolling his head to look at Daichi. “Hey, um,” he cleared his throat, rubbing his face again, “you want some water, or something?” He asked, the walk upstairs having helped sober the two a little bit._ _

__Daichi nodded, “yeah,” he drawled, still a little muddily, “that’d be good, th’nk you.” Koushi only hummed and got up, making his way to the kitchen to retrieve the glasses._ _

__When Koushi returned, he handed the glass of water to Daichi who sucked it down greedily. Koushi followed at an easier pace, drinking his water a little slower. “I, um, I had a really great time tonight, Daichi,” Koushi murmured, looking up at the man sitting next to him._ _

__Daichi smiled, setting his glass, which was now drained of water, down to look at Koushi better. “Yeah? Me too,” he hummed, shifting a bit so his shoulder was pressing into the backrest._ _

__Koushi set his own glass down and mirrored Daichi’s position, his head lolling against the cushion as he smiled dopily. “Good, I’m glad,” he sighed softly but happily. Daichi rested his head against the couch too and in that moment, Koushi realized how close the two really were._ _

__Daichi blinked at him slowly, their eyes simply meeting and studying each other for a few moments and soon enough, Koushi felt his head dropping forwards. “You know Daichi...I really like…” his voice trailed off as their lips met softly and Koushi felt himself shiver pleasantly at the contact. His arms soon found themselves draped around Daichi’s broad shoulders with Daichi’s rough hands gripping his waist gently. Daichi pressed into the kiss and Koushi followed, a soft noise of pleasure making its way out from his occupied lips._ _

__One of Daichi’s hands freed itself from Koushi’s waist and moved to cup his head, pulling Koushi in a little closer. Koushi opened his mouth slowly, allowing Daichi access for him to press his tongue inside. Koushi gasped a little bit again at the forcefulness of Daichi’s tongue, but didn't pull away and instead lost himself in the intensity._ _

__After a few good moments, the two pulled away, gasping for air. Koushi let his forehead knock against Daichi’s, panting softly but smiling widely. Daichi returned the same look before letting his head drop to the crook of Koushi’s neck. Koushi held Daichi a little tighter, enjoying the shared embrace for awhile longer._ _

__However, it didn't take long for sleep to pull insistently at Koushi, and despite how excited he was at the moment, he just simply couldn't ignore its call. As Koushi pulled away a bit, he saw that Daichi, too, was succumbing to the tempting pull of sleep._ _

__“Hey, you can uh, stay here tonight if you want. We don't have to do anything obviously but like, it's late and I dunno about you but I still feel a little weird, so it's probably not best for you to be walking home so late,” Koushi explained, fidgeting a bit now. Daichi sat up and nodded, rubbing at his face tiredly._ _

__“Yeah, yeah, that’d be nice, um,” he looked around, “I can sleep out here, if, if you want…”_ _

__Koushi giggled and waved his hand, “we just made out for, well, quite a while, and you think I want you to stay out here? Nah, I’m pretty sure we can handle sharing the bed,” he smirked, standing up and offering his hand to the still seated man. Daichi smiled and took his hand, giving a little nod before sitting up. Koushi led him to his bedroom and tossed him a spare set of pajamas, “here, you can wear these, they're a little big for me so hopefully they'll fit you.”_ _

__Daichi nodded gratefully, “thank you, where should I get…?” He looked around for a place to change into his borrowed clothes._ _

__“Oh,” Koushi was already in the process of removing his shirt, “I mean you can change in here if you want, or in the bathroom just down the hall, whatever makes you most comfortable.” Koushi smiled and finished pulling off his shirt. Daichi blushed softly at the sight of Koushi’s bare torso._ _

__“I’ll um, I’ll just change here,” he told him, turning a bit as to give Koushi privacy. However, he couldn't help but steal glances at Koushi’s rather beautiful body. His skin pale and smooth with little freckles and moles kissing his skin in various places. Daichi bit his lip but quickly turned to finish changing once he saw Koushi finish._ _

__Once he finished, he turned to face Koushi who gestured to the bed. “After you,” he purred. Daichi blushed and crawled onto the mattress with Koushi following. The two pulled up the blankets and wiggled their way underneath them. Daichi shifted, still sitting a few inches away from Koushi._ _

__“We can um, sit closer if you like,” Koushi said softly, glancing at Daichi._ _

__Daichi blushed, “uh, okay,” he stammered, tentatively holding an arm out. Koushi giggled and pressed underneath Daichi’s arm._ _

__“So shy all of a sudden, Dai-chan,” he teased playfully, resting his head against Daichi’s hard chest._ _

__Daichi blushed even worse if that was possible and shifted, “well I just didn't wanna make you uncomfortable…” he explained, trailing off._ _

__“Aw, such a gentlemen,” Koushi purred, “but don't worry about me Dai-chan, if something makes me uncomfortable, I'll let you know, okay?” He hummed, looking up at Daichi again._ _

__Daichi smiled and nodded, “yeah, okay,” he yawned, feeling sleep wash over him again._ _

__“Let's get some sleep then, hm?” He asked, snuggling further into Daichi, letting his eyes slip closed._ _

__“Yeah…”_ _

__Koushi smiled, “g’night Daichi…” he murmured._ _

__“G’night Suga…”_ _

__\--_ _

__Daichi and Koushi went on two more dates after that, and after the third one, the two ended up at Daichi’s apartment, stumbling in with lips locked and hands roaming._ _

__They found their way to the couch, collapsing onto it with Koushi’s back pressed to the cushions and Daichi on top of him, still kissing messily and hotly. Daichi’s hands wandered all the way from Koushi’s hips to his hair where he threaded his fingers through the soft, ashen locks, tugging slightly. Koushi gave a soft half-moan, half-whine before breaking the kiss to pant softly. He tilted his head back and let Daichi ravish his neck, curling his fingers now in Daichi’s short cropped hair, rolling his hips to match the rhythm of Daichi’s grinding._ _

__Daichi’s breath came out hard and tense through nose and Koushi could feel it wash over his skin as Daichi mouth and lapped at his neck. Koushi let out his own little cry of pleasure when Daichi’s hardness struck against Koushi’s own in just the right way. He threw his head back further which encouraged Daichi to slide down his neck and nibble at Koushi’s collarbones instead._ _

__“D...Dai…” he panted, “I...I think...bed...bedroom…” he stammered out. Daichi only nodded against his collarbones and curled his arms underneath Koushi’s back. Koushi curled his legs around Daichi’s waist and gasped as the stockier man lifted him effortlessly from the couch. Koushi’s lips found Daichi’s again and the two once again, engaged in a heated kiss on their journey to the bedroom._ _

__Daichi practically threw Koushi onto the bed once they reached their destination and immediately began to crawl over top the leaner male. Koushi pulled Daichi down and kissed him hungrily, his hands sliding to grip at Daichi’s still clothed shoulders._ _

__Koushi gasped and arched up when Daichi's hands slid under his shirt and brushed across his nipples, which immediately began to harden at the touch. He felt Daichi smirk against his lips as his hands wandered back down to the hardened nubs, squeezing and twisting them ever so slightly. Koushi cried out with pleasure, throwing his head back again, breaking the kiss in the process. With that, Daichi made quick work of divesting Koushi of his shirt before kissing his way down Koushi’s chest._ _

__Daichi pressed soft kisses into every freckle and mole that decorated Koushi’s body as he made his way down Koushi’s torso. When he reached Koushi’s pants, he looked up at the panting male above him._ _

__“May I?” He purred softly, his lips brushing against the soft skin of Koushi’s lower belly._ _

___”Please,”_ Koushi practically begged. Daichi certainly didn't have to be told twice and began to undo Koushi’s pants, sliding them down, leaving only Koushi’s boxers in place. _ _

__Daichi smirked and moved up so his mouth was next to Koushi’s ear, his hand finding its way to Koushi’s tented boxers to slowly and gently palm at the hidden erection. Koushi let out a soft, gasping moan, bucking up into Daichi’s touch._ _

__“Tell me, Suga, how much do you want me?” He purred, still groping and touching Koushi through the fabric of his boxers._ _

__“Dai...Daichi…” Koushi whined, his hands gripping the sheets beside him._ _

__“Come on Suga, use your words,” Daichi teased, slowing the movement of his hand to the point of almost teasing. Koushi let out a desperate whimper as the movements of Daichi’s fingers eased up, the friction that was created slowly dropping away._ _

__“D...Daichi...Daichi _please_ ,” Koushi begged, rolling his head to the side. “Please Daichi, I...ahn,” Koushi half moaned as Daichi began to move his hand again, “I need you, Daichi please, I...I…” his breath came in and out fast as he babbled. _ _

__Daichi seemed satisfied with Koushi’s breathy answer and dragged Koushi’s boxers off of him. He reached forwards and curled his hand around Koushi’s hard length, giving it a few strokes. Koushi let out a stuttering gasp and bucked hard into Daichi’s hand, biting his lip. Daichi smirked and began to pump faster, drawing more and more moans out of the panting, almost writhing man beneath him._ _

__“Dai...Dai wait...I’m going…” he rambled out, trying to warn Daichi of his impending orgasm. Daichi stalled and Koushi peeled open his eyes, “I...I want to cum with you in me…” Koushi told him, mouth hanging open with gasps that dropped out. Daichi bit his lip at Koushi’s request and nodded dumbly, and with that, Koushi crawled forwards, letting Daichi’s hand fall away. Koushi pulled off Daichi’s shirt, biting his lip at the muscles that rippled underneath._ _

__“Fuck, Dai…” he breathed, “you look so _good,”_ Koushi murmured, letting his hands roam across Daichi’s strong torso. The two were on their knees now as Koushi took in everything that was Daichi. Biting his lip, his hands made their way towards the waistline of Daichi’s pants. His fingers were soft and gentle as they made quick work of the clothing. Daichi shifted and wiggled out of his pants, letting them fall off the side of the bed._ _

__“Dai...lay down,” Koushi instructed him, shifting so Daichi was lying where Koushi just was. Koushi leaned down, his breath falling heavily over the fabric of Daichi’s underwear. Under normal circumstances, Koushi would be tempted to tease but he was so _desperate_ to see and feel Daichi that he quickly removed Daichi’s boxers, tossing them behind him. Koushi had to contain his gasp once Daichi’s erection sprung free and came to a rest across his lower hip. Unable to control himself, Koushi bent down and pressed the flat of his tongue to the head of Daichi’s hardness._ _

__Daichi let out a loud gasp and pushed his head back into the pillow. Koushi took the limb carefully in his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the very tip, his tongue darting out to swipe across the slit. Slowly, he opened his mouth and descended down around the cock. Daichi cried out with pleasure, his hands shooting forwards to curl themselves in Koushi’s well messed up hair._ _

___Shit, Koushi loved it._ He loved being able to make Daichi writhe and gasp and moan just from the use of his mouth. _ _

__Daichi was barely able to keep himself from bucking into Koushi’s mouth and instead only tightened his grip further. However, he lost his battle with self control when Koushi rose to the top of his dick before immediately plunging back down. With a loud moan, Daichi pushed his hips up and further into Koushi’s mouth. Koushi’s eyes flew wide in surprise at first, but he quickly acclimated to the added length. He continued to move his tongue and give little sucks and bobs despite Daichi’s rolling hips._ _

__“Kou...Kou _I can't,”_ Daichi whined, “I’m going to...Kou…” he breathed, panting heavily. Koushi slowly pulled himself off, swallowing the pre-cum and saliva that had gathered into his mouth. Daichi looked down at the man who sat perched between his legs. He bit his lip and beckoned Koushi forward, who happily complied. He pressed his lips to the spot next to Koushi’s ear again, making the leaner male shiver. _ _

__“I want you to ride me,” he whispered, his hand wandering its way down Koushi’s back. When it reached Koushi’s ass, he gave it a firm squeeze, making Koushi’s eyes fall shut with a stuttering gasp escaping him. Koushi bobbed his head in agreement and muttered out a broken “okay” before Daichi leaned over to retrieve the lube he had stored in his bedside table._ _

__Daichi hadn't exactly used it often, but it was something that he thought would be a benefit to have for times such as these; and boy, was he glad to have made such an investment._ _

__Koushi swung his leg so he was hovering slightly over Daichi’s lower torso, leaving Daichi access to his waiting, eager hole. Daichi smirked and pooled some of the cool, clear liquid onto his fingers. He looked Koushi in the eyes, watching his face contort into a look of pleasure as he pushed the first finger inside. Koushi let out a high pitched moan at the feeling of Daichi’s thicker finger inside of him. Daichi pumped in and out slowly, his finger only brushing Koushi’s prostate._ _

__“M...more…” Koushi begged, desperate to feel more of Daichi inside of him. Daichi took less than a second to comply and pushed a second finger in, earning a louder moan from the lean figure that was perched above him. He scissored his fingers which Koushi responded to with a sharp gasp, curling his head forward while his hands balled into fists on Daichi’s chest._ _

__“Are you ready?” Daichi asked gruffly, his own brand of desperation starting to take him._ _

__“Yes, yes, yes, Daichi _please,”_ Koushi pled, wanting to be filled by Daichi so badly it almost hurt._ _

__Daichi nodded and grabbed the lube again, slipping it over his straining dick while Koushi lined himself up. He watched with lip between his teeth as Koushi slowly impaled himself on Daichi’s waiting length. Koushi breathed hard through his nose as he adjusted to the stretch, but pleasure still branched up and warmed his body._ _

__“You okay…?” Daichi asked him, still panting himself._ _

__Koushi only nodded quickly and raised himself up before dropping back down with a loud moan. Daichi echoed him and gripped Koushi’s hips hard, his fingers digging in and sure to leave bruises in their wake._ _

__The two let out gasping moans and whines and cries as Koushi began to move himself up and down on Daichi’s cock, feeling the slide of the firm thickness within him, striking that perfect spot every time. Daichi guided him with strong hands, helping him move with each rise and fall of Koushi’s body._ _

__But when Daichi bucked up as Koushi came down, Koushi let out a very loud cry of pleasure. His head thrown back in clear indication that that, _that was the spot._ Daichi grunted and continued to meet Koushi, pistoning in and out quick and hard. Feeling that he was getting close, Daichi dropped his hand away from Koushi’s hip and curled it around his weeping cock._ _

__Koushi whined high at the added pleasure and moved faster, stopping to grind into that special spot every so often. Soon enough, Koushi too, felt the stirrings of orgasm deep in his belly._ _

__“Dai...Dai...I’m going...I’m going to…”_ _

__“Fuck, Kou...me...me too,” he stuttered out, his thrusts growing erratic. Koushi’s own movements were becoming sloppy as the haze of orgasm began to claim him._ _

__With a loud cry of Koushi’s name, Koushi could feel and hear Daichi tip over the edge, his cum spilling into Koushi. Both the feeling of Daichi’s cum and the intensity of Daichi’s thrusts pushed Koushi until he was crying Daichi’s name too, spilling ropes of white stickiness onto Daichi’s muscled torso._ _

__The two stilled, just panting for a while and trembling slightly from the intensity of the orgasms they had each experienced. Slowly, Koushi pulled himself off of Daichi, moving a little awkwardly from the cum that had already began to drip out of him. He dropped down next to Daichi, still a little breathless._ _

__“That...that was…” Koushi began to stammer._ _

__“Absolutely incredible,” Daichi finished, turning his head to look at the supine man next to him._ _

__Koushi purred softly in agreement, floating in the warm and relaxed feeling of post-orgasm. He smiled dopily at Daichi. Daichi returned the smile and pulled Koushi close. Koushi hummed happily and burrowed into Daichi, relaxing even more if that were possible._ _

__“We should clean up,” Daichi suggested, his fingers threading through Koushi’s hair._ _

__“Mmh...clean later...sleep now,” Koushi murmured into Daichi’s still sweat slicked skin, though he barely seemed to notice._ _

__Daichi chuckled and shook his head, feeling tired himself. “Alright, alright, let's get some sleep,” he suggested, only reaching over to the tissues on the bedside table to clean off the mess Koushi had left on his stomach before letting sleep claim him. Koushi followed suit, absolutely content in every way possible._ _

__\--_ _

__The next day, when Daichi came in to get his daily black coffee, Koushi felt as though he knew a secret._ _

__He had seen Daichi in his most sexy and vulnerable state, a state in which no one was allowed to see him but Koushi. When Daichi came to lean against the counter, Koushi pressed a kiss into his cheek. Daichi smiled and returned the innocent little kiss, his free hand coming up to cup Koushi’s opposite cheek._ _

__Maybe they were moving kind of fast, but neither seemed to notice nor care, all they knew was that they were _happy_. The beautiful barista, almost coffee shop owner, had his strong flower shop owner and the strong flower shop owner had his beautiful barista, almost coffee shop owner. _ _

__And they didn't want it any other way._ _

**Author's Note:**

> u M so this turned out rly long but i rly rly like it so lol
> 
> hope you all enjoyed it and reminder, prompts are still open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)
> 
> also i SWEAR i'll update karasuno no basuke soon, i just haven't had the time oops


End file.
